Ulcers can form on the human body where it is subject to long-term, continuous pressure. Such ulcers often arise in bedridden patients whose position is not changed sufficiently frequently. Such ulcers can also form or form more readily in elderly individuals or in those suffering from diabetes or other circulatory problems. Once such ulcers arise, they often become very difficult to treat because of the underlying circulatory problems of the individual.